This invention relates to docking stations for personal media devices and, more particularly, to docking stations having acoustic interfaces for personal media devices.
The proliferation of compact portable personal media devices (e.g., portable MP3 players, portable video players, and media capable cellular telephones) has created a need for improved delivery of audio (e.g., voice and music) to users while respecting the need to minimize the overall form factor of personal media devices. Many portable personal media devices can be detachably mounted to or interfaced with a docking station, which may include a platform, support structure, electrical connector, or device holding mechanism, to enable convenient and efficient positioning, storing, and interfacing with other devices. A docking station may position the media device in a functionally more efficient or aesthetically pleasing position, secure the media device, or enable charging of a battery of the media device.
One problem with existing media device docking stations is that the structure of the docking station can interfere with or block the reception or delivery of sound to or from the media device. By interfering with or muffling the transmission of sound, the docking station reduces the sound quality received or transmitted by the media device.
Another problem with existing media device docking stations is that the structure of the docking station, by interfering with the transmission of sound to and from the media device, can create a feedback or echo between a speaker and microphone of the media device while the media device is docked to the docking station. This feedback or echo reduces the sound quality received or transmitted by the media device.